An Oath to a Demon
by tsukihara-chi
Summary: Mikan Sakura is the princess of the Sakura Kingdom who holds a great power. She was cheerful but everything about her seemed to turn upside down after the war between kingdoms. As her power awakened by her desolation, she happened to summon a demon and
1. Chapter 1 Downfallen

**~An Oath to a Demon~**

**_Hi guyz! This is Rei-chi and this is my first GA fanfic ever. Hope you like it and please feel free to have your comments and suggestions. Arigatou! -_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. It's written and owned by Higuchi Tachibana.

**Summary:** Mikan Sakura is the princess of theSakuraKingdom who holds a great power. She was bubbly, cheerful and a bit clumsy, but everything about her seemed to turn upside down after the war between kingdoms. Her beloved land was destroyed and she blamed herself for not doing anything. She turned out to be silent, cold, lonely and full of hatred againstHyuugaKingdom who killed her brother and whose royalties possess piercing crimson eyes. As her power awakened by her desolation, she happened to summon a demon circumstantially and told her to give her only wish, but what if, he asked something in exchange that was unanticipated? Will she be able to continue her life and what if she fell in love into someone whom she was not suppose to love? What will she do?-

**Note:**

**Alice**– a power possessed by a special human.

**~Chapter 1: "Downfallen"~**

That time was full of wars. It was a never-ending war between Sakura, Hyuuga, Nogi and Imai kingdom. Blood was everywhere, all over the before peacefulSakuraKingdom. Thick crimson blood filled the white marble floor and snippets of blood spurted and oozing down from the enormous glass window. And here I am, Sakura Mikan the renowned princess of this kingdom, standing at the middle of pond of blood, still in shock.

A while ago, nii-sama (brother) and I were surrounded by unknown assaulters. Their heads were covered with black mask and only their eyes were visible. I was stiffed by the wickedness and spine-chilling laughters of them; I can't even count how many they were, trying to abduct me from my brother's grasp. The reason why they want to get me is unknown to me but my brother. I sensed that there is something that concerns me.

He kept telling me, _"I'll protect you Mikan, no matter what. This is the least I could do for you." _Then a masked guy shouted_," You won't get away from us Reo! You'll die here!"_

My brother ordered me to run when the bad guys were about to plunge their first attack and told me to save myself. My eyes were bulge open, revealing my hazel nut eyes turning dull. Tears flow uncontrollably as I gave him my retort of a _'no gesture'_, without any word and I don't have any strength to move a bit. I didn't comply with his command, as expected from a real stubborn princess. I can't let him be.

Onii-sama kept fighting for me using all his powers. Then, in just a blink of an eye, we were now surrounded by red balls of fire, assured us that they are from Hyuuga kingdom.

Royal families in each kingdom were known to control many elements, like water, air and fire, but they can't control it all at once and were known two wield maximum of twoalices. The difference between the fire distinction of Hyuuga and Sakura kingdom is that Hyuugas' have the red fire while the blue one is from the Sakuras'. The Nogi kingdom was known for their control of air and the Imais' are known for their inventionalice.

He defeated all the bad guys inside the entrance of the palace but why did it seem like they were ceaseless. He pushed me aside and again he's besieged. Hell's perpetual fire bordered him and by using wateralicehe blocked it.

"_Give us the princess and we'll let you live,"_ came the mocking voice of the assaulter.

Forebodingly, a smirk came upon my brother's face and truth be told he has a huge ego. His power was way million times stronger than them but-he has reached his limit. His body was really weak since he was born and it can't hold all the powers he has.

I saw him coughing and blood continue dripping from his hand covering his mouth as I slowly walk toward him.

"_Retrieve! An order from the king!"_ a commanding voice from outside the palace. It's from the leader of the assault team ofHyuugaKingdom.

Not so long after, the war seemed to stop. I guess it has ended. My mind had gone empty and wooziness felt inside my head. I don't know what is currently happening in front of me.

I touched my chest and it recounted me, as though I was twinged by a dagger. '_Am I dying?'_ I asked myself and then everything went blank. I can't breathe and I could hardly hear someone shouting in terror near my ears, shaking me desperately, sounding like it was a DO-OR-DIE.

"_Oi, Pigtails!Wake up! Don't die! Don't die!" _I could say that he's a boy from his voice; I guess he's about my age or maybe older. Then I lost consciousness.

Sakura kingdom has gained its victory and position as the strongest kingdom to completely dominate realms, but it doesn't matter at all and yet it is.

**~normal POV~**

**-On the other side of the palace~**

"_I never thought you could be this powerful, Narumi Sakura. Oh! I should say King Narumi,"_ a smirk baffled across Persona's face, the king of Hyuuga kingdom.

"_Are you accepting your defeat?"_ King Narumi scorned, taunting, unaffected by Persona's mocking voice. His sword directed towards Persona's neck, ready to cut off his disgusting face.

Persona and Narumi were before best friends during their time in Gakuen Alice, a school foralicewielders, but time was too tough for them. They fell in love with the same woman, Yuka, who became the wife of Narumi.

"_You think you had already succeeded because you win over Yuka's heart?"_ Persona huffed and stood, faced him and said; _"Time will tell..."_ he laughed mischievously and walked away with his allies.

Nogi kingdom became Hyuugas' ally because of the agreement that when Hyuuga won against Nogi kingdom, they will be under the hands of Hyuugas'. Unfortunately, Sakura kingdom won the warfare and will rule all, a real bad thing for Hyuuga kingdom.

**_~Hyuuga Kingdom~_**

"_Your highness, what are we going to do with Prince Natsume Hyuuga?" _Tsubasa Andou asked with his one knee knelt down supporting his right arm. He's the leader of the assault team of Hyuuga kingdom with a shadow manipulationalice.

~~~Silence filled the palace and he felt the tension that was running through his veins. He is now sweating coldly, waiting for the answer of Persona, showing an evil look on his alluring face.

"_Go sent him to Alice Academy to master all his powers."_ He said while laughing like a demon, intending all malefic.

~~~~~~_'Natsume will be my key to destroy Sakura Kingdom. I'm looking forward to your pleading look, Narumi… You better prepare for my next attack and hide your dearest princess as long as you can.' _he thought evilly while clenching his fingers into a fist.

**So how was it? Please review. I need suggestions and comments. Please tell me if I should continue this fanfic. Tell me if my writing style is ok…and tell me if you have any questions. Thank you! Thank you! Lots of love! **

**Up next…~Chapter 2: "My Power has Awakened"~**

"_If only I have a power." She gritted her teeth …"How come this stupid alice won't appear?" She cried out as she stood "Is there anybody could help me?" Mikan was enthralled, stopped. A strong gush of the wind startled her and the atmosphere is getting darker and darker, making her cry in dreadfulness. Her hazel orbs dilated. And a horrendous sight made her winced._


	2. Chapter 2 My Power has Awakened

**~An Oath to a Demon~**

**_Helo everyone! I want to thank those wonderful persons to my utmost who had reviewed and read my first chapter. I also wanna inform you that I made some revisions on it, so please read it again if you would want to. Now I'm super depressed because of the quiz I took. I'm really bad at history _****(T.T)****_ and add to that, our teacher left us with a bunch of assignments and upcoming recitations (sigh..).. Anyways this is the second chapter of "An Oath to a Demon" please enjoy reading!Arigatou!… -_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. It's written and owned by Higuchi Tachibana.

**~Chapter 2: "My Power has Awakened"~**

"_Mikan….. you have to continue your life without me. Protect our kingdom and …tell mother and father that I love them. We'll see each other again, so- don't worry. I love you my sister-" _

Mikan's eyes were full of tears with her brother in her arms, her voice trembled_,"Nii-chan! Please… do-n't say that!"_ she continued to nudge her brother as his body slowly collapse in her petite arms_._

"_No nii-chan! Nichan..! NNnnoooo! NOOooooo!" _

"_NOOoo~!"_

"_Mikan!Mikan!"_ an affright voice awakened Mikan from her slumber.

Queen Yuka almost slaps her pale face. She slowly opened her eyes and felt the tightness of the atmosphere. All eyes were directed to only her.

'_Where am I? What happened? Was it just a nightmare?' _she thought. She felt so dizzy; her brain felt like it was hit by a heavy metal and her frontal lope seems to break.

"_Oka-sama!(Mother)!"_ Her eyes widened.

"_Where's nii-chan?" _Her voice sounds cracked and about to cry. The tautness within seems to flux freely. Breathtaking tension was built inside room and the people surrounding her.

"_Mikan…"_ Yuka drew closer to hug her. _"You don't remember anything my dear?"_ Mikan noticed the pained expression in her mother's face.

"_Mother, please tell me what happened?"_ the lass started to weep in frustration when she couldn't hear any answer.-Dead silence_-_

"_My dear, he's…he is…already… gone…"_ she gasped, hearing those words from her mother makes her want stop her heart from beating and knowing that her dream, no, her nightmare was true. She broke into tears as her mother soothes her by rubbing her soft hand against her back.

The other servants watching this sentimental scene started to sniff with tears forming at the corner of their eyes. Mikan's shoulders were shaking and moving her head side-to-side while saying no as Yuka started stroking her soft brunette hair to becalm her.

As Mikan started to feel better, she felt like there's someone's missing.

"_Oh!",_ came her muffled voice._ "Where's Oto-sama?(father)"…_Yuka turned her look on one of their personal servants, Misaki Harada with a healing alice. She snapped out of her diffusing emotion and answered, _"King Narumi went out of the palace to check all the damages caused by the warfare, your highness."_ Her honest reply was accompanied by a bow.

Mikan jumped on her feet to go where her father is and gave her mother one last glance, waiting for her to indicate her consent.

**~somewhere outside the palace~**

"_Your highness, almost seventy five percent of our kingdom has damaged. It will be hard for us to recover and bring back our-"_, Youichi, known for his spirit controlalice was cut off from his report when the princess came up, calling her father.

Narumi turned to look at her low-spirited princess. _"Mikan, my princess…."_ Youichi noticed the ailed look on the King's face seeing her bubbly daughter sad, but managed to give her a warm smile. Her eyes look dired and rueful. Narumi walked nighly and kneel down.

"_You're supposed to be taking a rest", _he said hugging the princess. Mikan cuddled at his father, feeling his warmth.

"_Father the whole kingdom is ruined...I can't bear it seeing things like these…and the people…..and the people-"_, she sobbed almost breathless.

"_Sshh…" _Narumi hushed_. "I promise you, Mikan, everything will be alright."_ Narumi pulled himself from his daughter's firm hold. "_Let me bring you back to the palace."_

A sob echoed inside the cutilage of Sakura's Dominion….

"_Baka! (idiot) you supposed to be strong. You're getting fifty percent less graceful when you cry."_

Hotaru Imai scolded her best friend, but Mikan knows that it's just her way of showing how she cares for her despite her cold appearance.

She wandered around and happened to bump into Hotaru. She is the princess of Imai kingdom, an ally of Sakura kingdom after they offer a truce to Sakura kingdom and was consented since both their princesses were best friends.

Mikan can't endure to stay long inside the palace, which only made her remember everything that took place. The wails, the pleading voices, the screams and everything that traumatizes her crept into her mind, making her go insane, and the picture of her brother, Reo, being killed.

This time Hotaru let her friend snuggled to her and she hugged her in response, knowing that Mikan really needs her. _"Just for now…."_, she uttered softly and a warm smile escaped on her lips. _"Thank you", _was Mikan's reply.

'_I promise to change, Hotaru. I'll be strong; I will never be the Mikan you knew. I won't let things like this happen again. I swear…..'_

"—"

"_Nii-sama, where could you be now? I really missed you! I…I can't help but feel guilty, because….. because I did nothing to save you. Don't you think I'm suffering from your lost? You're really terrible! How could you nii-sama!" _

Mikan whimpered in pain and threw a stone to the freely-moving water of the sea, actually surrounding the whole palace. The wind blowing swayed her hair, removing some locks on her pigtails. Her sweet cheeks caressed by the movement of air, as if like soothing her and sympathized with her.

The breeze feels good, but it didn't lessen a bit of her sadness. She felt tons and tons of syringes imposing her heart and soul as she clutched the soft and silky fabric, covering her chest: heavy enough for a ten-year old lass like her. She leaned her back on a tree near her, moving her knees closer to her chest, and then she crouched, listening to the birds cheeping in the bushes.

"_What is the root of all of these? Why are they trying to get me? Ugh! If only I have a power."_ She gritted her teeth_ …_

"_How come this stupid alice won't appear?" _She cried out as she stood.

"_Is there anybody could help me? I want to bring back everything, the lives of those who suffered, my kingdom and the life of my-" _Mikan was enthralled, stopped. She was galvanized by the unusual movement of the air; it became stronger, sending chills down her spine.

A strong gush of the wind startled herand the atmosphere is getting darker and darker, making her cry in dreadfulness. Her hazel orbs dilated. And a horrendous sight made her winced.

**Stretch up! My neck is aching…I finished this chapter in one seat. I wonder if it's okay….?**

** Thanks to _those who reviewed An Oath to a Demon..! I thought no one would appreciate my work._LOVELOTS!**

**Up next - ****~Chapter 3: "The Demon and the Princess"~**

_What is it that made Mikan felt dread over her life? Could that thing help her or will just kill her? Wonder how it appeared in an instant?_


	3. Chapter 3 The Demon and the Princess

**~An Oath to a Demon~**

_**Hello! Thanks for reading the previous chapters and thank you for the comments, I didn't bother myself to make spaces so this time I'm doing it thanks for suggesting and I'll try to make more details. Arigatou! -**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. It's written and owned by Higuchi Tachibana.

"**-"**

"_What is the root of all of these? Why are they trying to get me? Ugh! If only I have a power." She gritted her teeth …_

"_How come this stupid alice won't appear?" She cried out as she stood._

"_Is there anybody could help me? I want to bring back everything. The lives of those who suffered, my kingdom and the life of my-" Mikan was enthralled, stopped. She was galvanized by the unusual movement of the air; it became stronger, sending chills down her spine. _

_A strong gush of the wind startled her and the atmosphere is getting darker and darker, making her cry in dreadfulness. Her hazel orbs dilated. And a horrendous sight made her winced._

**~Chapter 3: "The Demon and the Princess"~**

"_A demon…."_ Mikan uttered, gasping heavily like she had just made a long run.

Demon was the first thing that cropped out her mind. Her mouth dropped open together with her eyes. She was too numb with fear to move, as if like her feet was stucked on the ground.

Notwithstanding the eerie stillness in the woods, she scrutinized every detail of the awful thing. The creature was twice the size of a normal human. It has an earring on its left ear, adamantly-shaped with modest shimmering gemstones. There's a symbol upon his forehead, but she couldn't read nor decrypt it since its long bangs were covering it and it came out to be in another world language.

It's more like a shinigami that she has read on her manga, having black lips, dark brown hair which reaches down to his mid nape and swarthy skin which made it scarier. Based on how he looked, she reckoned it's a male.

His body was muscular, wearing strange clothing like what Zeus had worn, the supreme god of ancient Greek mythology and the brother of Poseidon and Hades. The difference is that it's black and covered with plumes, leaving him more vicious and his limbs were abnormally long.

"**."**

The sky turned back to its normal phase. It became clearer and the black nimbus seemed to swing out.

Mikan found herself in a most awkward predicament. She had never thought to witness herself seeing things that she thought would never exist.

The demon floated on the air with his black wings. He opened his eyes, revealing his gleaming jade orbs with green irises almost bulky. He moved down and walked near her, casting his long black cloak on his back.

As he came closer to where Mikan is, who kept convincing herself that she's just imagining things, the achromatic color of maximum darkness came along her.

'_What is this thing doing here? How did it come out?' _she thought, quivering.

The Demon stopped walking. He's just a meter away from her, and then he bowed like a prince, despite his ogre-like appearance.

"_It's good to see you, my princess…" _he said and smiled, making his ragged teeth visible. _"It's my pleasure to be summoned by a beautiful lass like you." _

Mikan pulled back. Her notions went rigid.

"_Wh-ha-t?"_ she asked haltingly. Mikan drew in deeply to make herself stable and continued, _"What did you say? I summoned you?...ugh!...don't chaff around as you wish.!."_

"_Aye, my princess…you summoned me by chance, from your somber."_ He reasserted and grimaced.

"_Th-then if that's so…disappear now! Don't ever show your face again!" _she demanded. Perpetual hollering filled the air and fright is evident from her chilly voice.

"_You can't just send me back. I am here to gratify your wishes." _He said steadily.

"_Wishes…huh?—"_she speak in wonderment while moving back and froze as she felt her back touched the trunk of the tree where she inclined a moment ago.

"_Are you scared of me?" _He asked, a little snidely.

"_And who wouldn't…? You appeared abruptly and you're asking me if I am? My! Look at you?"_

"_Oh! My deepest apologies…I didn't mean to scare you, my princess."_ The demon apologized.

'_It can't be helped then…' _he thought to himself.

Mikan breathed in then suddenly the demon was now surrounded by a strong light that she squinched her eyes close and her right arm covered it. She opened her eyes and blinked twice after she felt the strong light slowly fading.

"_Oh!"_ She croaked at the sight of the demon before her, who turned into a handsome guy.

He looked gorgeous and dazzlingly beautiful. He now looked like a normal human being. His eyes still jade in color, masculine figure, tall and perfectly matched with his messy dark brown hair. In all probability, any girls would dream of having him.

Mikan covered her mouth. Then the guy spoke, _"My princess, I, Yunoki Sano, Rank 1 from the Demon World is here to gratify you."_ His voice was so husky without effort and right hand in front of his chest as he bent down.

There's no way denying it. Mikan admitted to herself that he really is a good-looking guy, but after all, he's still a demon… Shifting the view, Mikan shook all the thoughts at the very back of her encephalon, making sure all those cognitions were painstakingly sealed within her skull.

The demon looked at her with a silly self-conscious smile as if like he had read her thoughts. He suppressed a chuckle that would escape on his soft tempting lips.

'_My! Cut it off!'_ Mikan ruptured all those fascinating views out of her mind. She supposed to be acting like a ten-year old lassie, but she appears to be matured a lot.

"_Yo-you are… a human?"_ she asked in amusement.

"_Nay. I am a demon, my princess and demons really appear like human beings, but when we are lodging in the human realm, we change our appearance so that we can tell which are humans or not. And because we sealed our power we can hardly tell which is which. That's the reason why I came out with the look a while ago. " _

Mikan glowered and babbled to herself, _'Should I believe him? Maybe he knew everything about me,' _

"_Yes, I've been watching you since then…I can tell you everything."_

Mikan flinched at his sudden answer. _'How did he know what I'm thinking?' _she thought again.

"_I know everything about the human world"_

"_Ugh! Stop it!" _she exclaimed._ "You can read minds?"_

"_Yes, and I can answer your questions but not beyond my limits…And I mean no harm so you don't have to be scared of me. And-"_

Mikan cut him off. _"You mean… you were reading all my thoughts since you came out?" _she asked balking; having all the hopes that she had just mistaken it.

"_Which part, my lady?"_ he answered her with a mocking question.

"_Your mean!"_ Mikan out cried. Her face showed red tints from the embarrassment.

She cleared her throat as to forget the shame and continued,_ "So that means you can tell me everything about the war?"_

"_Aye…."_

'_This demon sure is tolerant. I wonder if he's really a demon.' _She thought again and realized he was laughing.

"_Ugh! Don't dare read my mind! Baka!"_

Yunoki stopped laughing and said, _"Demons are not that cruel my lady,__ in reality they are fallen angels, which means they are spirit beings and at the same time they were beautiful creatures. __It's just that humans believe that we love to cast curses on people. We're just doing it, if the fate calls for it."_

"_Really...huh?"_ came her voice sounding like a ridicule.

Instantaneously, a sudden swift of air moved her, making her mood changed, whilst, she lowered her head.

"_I want to know the reason behind the war, despite the fact that they want to be the strongest of all and rule everything."_ She asked softly, making herself ready for his answer.

A butterfly flew towards her and stayed on her shoulder. She looked at it intently with a sad face while waiting for his retort, but still, no answer. A tick popped on her forehead and her eyes narrowed.

"_Are you gonna tell me or what!" _she blurted out annoyingly.

"_You."_ he answered candidly in a shot. It wasn't really his intent to tell her, for it's too early and he's planning to tell her soon, but this girl sure is snappy.

Mikan gasped at what she had heard and tears flow freely on her cushy cheeks.

"_So…it is me to blame…" _she voiced out under her sobs.

"_It's not your fault," _he reasoned._ "You are a royal blood who has the strongest alice. The prophecy said that it appears only once in a millennium. That history took place before… exactly 1000 years ago…_

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Kill them all and get the princess," the male sovereign ordered his soldiers. "Don't harm her and bring her to me." _

_I witnessed how people became greedy because of power. All they want is power and the legendary princess was still unaware of her abilities. She was surrounded by her family and the people who keep protecting her, having all the weapons they had, with all their might._

_She was too young, about ten years old, I presume. Her eyes were filled with fear and terror as she watched all her family being killed…. Then a man stumbled in front of her, holding the tip of her gown, messed with blood._

"_I'm sorry…."he said breathlessly. Tears were searing her face as she held the hands of the man who appeared to be the king, her father. He was killed and the princess was successfully snatched by the antagonists._

_The attacker brought her to the savage king who now owns her. He controlled the princess, showing no mercy and used her to conquer everything. And-" _

"**ENOUGH!"**

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

Mikan cut him off, but he continued.

"_They knew it is you because you are a royal blood. Your power is over pouring and they had sensed it, even though, you don't know what you have and you are still young. And summoning a demon is one of your alices. Your mother has obtained the bloodline of that royal princess and you inherited that."_

"_I said enough!"_ she shouted most menacingly.

"_You ought to know it."_

"_I am a curse...I'm the root of all evil. I'm asking huh? -I even asked myself! And the reason…is no other than me…."_Mikan fall on her knees and cursed under her breath. She curled her knees against her body and wrapped her arms around them._ "I should have died! I should have!"_

Yunoki came closer and said, _"The fate won't let you. The prophecy stated that the person who holds that power will only vanish through a contract."_

"_Contract?"_ she reiterated.

"_And you have died already."_

"_Huh? .."_Mikan take aback with the impact, her eyes bulge open. _"What do you mean by that?"_

Yunoki heaved a sigh and embark on_, "Someone had succeeded to kill you during the war. And a prince helped you. He also had a great power and the fate calls for it. He summoned a demon and made a contract with him, his kingdom's downfall in exchange for your life."_

Mikan looked eyes widen again. _"Who is he? Why did he bargain for my life?"_

"_I can't tell you…"_ he replied.

"_But why?"_

"_It's beyond my limitations. It's against the rule. No one is allowed to tell any distinction of humans who had made an oath to a demon."_

"_What oath…?"_ she asked almost a whisper.

Mikan suddenly felt her body weaken and felt dizzy. Her surroundings were turning and became devouring. She didn't here any answer and all she felt was a strong grip encircled her.

**~Other side of the palace~**

"_Have you found Mikan?"_ Yuka asked with a worried face. She was about to faint and Narumi catch her on time.

"_My dear, don't bother yourself too much. It's not good for you. We'll definitely find her." _

"_What if…other kingdoms caught her and held her captive? I don't know what I would do if we lost her," Y_uka cried, her voice was shaking.

Narumi called Misaki to accompany her on her room, but she insist emphatically, _"No! I'll find her! I can't just stay here…Narumi! You don't know how a mother feels. Reo is gone, and I won't let it happen again…not ever again… to Mikan."_

Narumi gave an understanding look on her wife and hugged her. They were about to walk outside the throne room when Youichi get in.

"_Your highness, Mikan-sama was found unconscious on the woods near the sea. She's not harmed nor have any bruises." _

"_Arigatou! Youichi", _was Narumi's reply.

**"."**

Mikan was brought in to her room, she was sounding asleep. Yuka was on her side caressing her pale and delicate face while Narumi stood alongside her deep in his thoughts. His arms folded across his chest.

He kept wondering on what had happened. He had seen the sky turned black twice. It happened throughout the war and before Mikan was found. Not all people had seen it, but only those who had a royal blood or are strong enough. Yuka didn't even notice the sudden change of the atmosphere, since she stayed inside the palace.

He leaned over the window to breathe some fresh air and placed his elbow on the sill with his chin resting on his knuckles.

'_Could it be…someone had summoned a demon?'_

_**Thank you for reading! LOVELOTS!**_


	4. Chapter 4 An Oath to a Demon

**~An Oath to a Demon~**

_**Hello minna-san…!**____**Here's the chapter 4…hope you enjoy reading..!LOVELOTS!**_

_**Oops! i almost forgot to tell you guyz that i had just changed my pen name to "Tsukihara-chi"...Thank you! Thank you!**_

**Disclaimer:**I really, really love Gakuen Alice, how I wish to own it..haha!kidding! It's by Higuchi Tachibana…

**~Chapter 4: "An Oath to a Demon"~**

"**-" "-" "-" "-" "-"**

**~Hyuuga Kingdom~**

"_BAM!"_

The throne room door flew open, debunking an opprobrious fellow about his twenties.

"_Your Highness….!"_he hollered.

Awe filled his face as he made his report_. "Prince Natsume has escaped again."_

Shido is one of the guards and the courier of Hyuuga kingdom who borne a barrier alice. More often than not, Natsume always succeeds in swindling him just to get away from the suffocating palace. It was more of a hell to him.

Persona rose from his feet. His face turned red against his white mask from the sudden ire.

"_Idiot!"_he bawled out, distinct frown emerged on his black-colored lips. He clenched his jaw and sharpened his gaze from the dorky guard who patently twitched as he smelled out the fire relinquished from his hand. Persona could manifestly see the way Shido's hands tremble convulsively, since he was undisputably known to be an evil when it comes to Natsume getting away.

Shido gulped thickly.

He nearly fainted from the keen restiveness on his muscles when Persona spoke again with his usual cold and hard voice.

_"GO FIND HIM OR I'LL BEHEAD YOU AND ROT IN HELL!"_

_**~at Mikan's bedroom ~**_

Mikan was awakened by the rays skidded beneath the surface, gently touching her face. Her eyes were still closed, but quite so, clearly imagines the reflection of the sun's rays on the shore, beautifully betokened over the lake. She felt so heavy and could still remember herself seeing a demon on her dreams, a horrifying creature that banged-up her nous.

"_Night mare again."_ She said, and then heaved a sigh. _Oh my! What a dream..It was so weird and it was like, goddamn real._

She crooked her head down and held it.

"_UGH!"_

She dug her fingers to her head as she felt it throbbed and ostensibly hazy. Massaging her temples with her fingers made no help at all. After a while, she opened her eyes slowly and scanned the room. She emitted a breath of relief when she found it familiar and certain it was her's.

Mikan was lying in a soft, panoptic and comfortable bed, probably similar to a queen's. It was layered with pink flaccid synthetic fibers. The room was very big that a family could even gather together and live in there.

_A real velvet place….._

_-huff-_

Everything was all in place, even the ginormous light on the ceiling was still. She used to play it with using a remote when she was three until now. That light gave her warmth and she felt that there's happiness which plausibly lies behind it, with its different purviews in every click. She found it quite diverting especially when she can't sleep at night.

On the right side, her family picture rested in-situ on the glass table, having a touch of spring green leaves in a silver color on its surface. That was a picture of a perfect family.

_Before..yeah…that's just a mere 'BEFORE'.. I really miss being with everyone…._

There was a ballerina figure beside it having wings of a butterfly with loops on its wingtips. She gave it sad smile, remembering the day she had received it from her brother, Reo.

_I know u wished to be, like a butterfly that's why, when I saw it by chance from one of the stores, I didn't think twice to buy it. I remember my loud and clumsy Mikan. Haha!_

Mikan recalled his brother's voice.

"Oh my dear, Mikan, don't cry…it's making you uglier when you cry." She said mimicking Reo's voice.

"Brother really is appalled!" her fingers flexed on her chest and swept the tear fell from her right eye. She looked at the fancy clock on her right side; just enough to her reach and it struck ten in the morning. Then suddenly, she felt a fiddling coldness when something or may be a soul blew on her left ear.

"_wheewff!",_came its sound that caused a tingling on her. Her eyes widen as she slowly shifted her head to have a better view on it.

"_Good morning, my princess…",_ a gorgeous man greeted. His gaze locked on her brown eyes. He was smiling sweetly with his messy dark brown hair.

Mikan was trapped in his jade orbs and blinked twice. Many thoughts appeared on her head.

_'The Demon man…..but how? It was merely a dream, wasn't it?',_she gasped.

Mikan was startled and shrieked,_"AaaaaaaaaHHHhhhh!"_

_**~At Sakura palace's ground~**_

Everyone was busy cleaning the whole palace and doing their assigned task when they heard a familiar sound which came out to be a shrill. Leaving all their acts upon, they beetled off up to the stairs to check on the princess's room. It is located at the second floor of the castle, third door next to Reo's room.

They banged the door open revealing a wide-eyed Mikan, psyched on the bed.

Misaki run towards her.

_"Mikan-sama, what happened?"_ she asked as she comforted the princess.

Mikan turned her head at the left side, directly pointing the demon guy, Yunoki, who was now leaning comfortably at the white wall, grinning. All the servants made an astonish frown, looking at where Mikan is pointing at, then looked back again at her.

Misaki leaned closer to her and spoke, _"Mikan-sama, no one is there."_

The other servants nodded in agreement. _"May be you should take more rest, your highness, you seem troubled and deflated these days,"_ one of the servants intimated as Yunoki exactly vanished on Mikan's view.

The door opened again, a pink-haired woman, Ana Umenomiya, entered, carrying a glass of water and handed it to Mikan. She has the alice of cooking, so, she was tasked to prepare every food to be laid out for the palace.

"_Thanks….,"_ she said in low voice.

"_Your most welcome, your highness."_ Anna replied with a reassuring smile. _"Just call me if you need help,"_ she added and bowed before leaving. The door shut softly behind her.

Mikan suspired sadly. The worried look of the people around propelled her.

"_You don't have to give me that look. You don't have to worry now. I'm sorry for giving you all trouble. I know you were all busy and I'm becoming more like a nuisance. You can go now,"_she said, steepling her fingers on the blanket.

"_Mikan-sama…"_Misaki started_. "We never think you of a nuisance. We love to serve you, so, please don't ever think of that again."_ Her sentence was accompanied by simultaneous nods from the servants.

Mikan felt her eyes tearing. She was touched and felt valued by these people with her. She really was close to hugging them, but she just can't, but why? She didn't even know the answer. Mikan looked at them; warmth was present on her eyes.

"_Thank you, I promised,"_she said softly.

The handmaidens and the guy servants gave her an affectionate smile and bowed to leave the room. She waited for the door to click.

Mikan expelled out a heavy breath.

_So...it wasn't a dream at all…._

"_Show your face now. I know your there."_

She glanced at the corner of the room, and there appeared the bishie guy, smiling again.

_How could he smile like that at the sight of me trembling in fright? Darn it! He's making me mad!_

Yunoki walked nigher, _"I really am sorry, my princess. I just found you rather cute with that face. I didn't mean to..."_He said, letting out a chuckle.

Mikan snorted at the way she had forgotten the fact that he can read minds.

"_So…"_ he started.

"_What?"_ she asked annoyed.

The side of his lips hiked up, forming a simper. _"Have you decided about your wish?"_

"_No. Not yet…."_She replied bluntly but solemnly.

Yunoki shifted his face to the window shutters and beguiled the birds perking on the sill.

"_You have to prepare yourself for what will be in exchange for any whim of yours."_

Her eyes widen.

"_EXCHANGE? You didn't tell me about anything in exchange!"_ she said and covered her mouth right away, realizing that she was shouting and might be heard down the stairs for another time. She cast a glare and it prompted him to speak again.

"_Any wish will be granted, but you can't have it without something in return."_

Down-spirited, she moved her head down.

She sighed-_"Then….if that's so….i'll be willing to risk everything…even if it will cost my life."_

He moved closer and run a hand on her brown hair and kissed it.

She flinched.

_"What the heck do you think you're doing?"_Irritably, she asked and tried to hide the blush on her cheek.

_"Nothing to worry, lady...It's just my way of expressing gratitude to my master,"_Yunoki explained and smiled back at her.

"_Well then…"_he raised one hand lithely, palm up.

" _My lady….just call me if you're ready to give it,"_he said and vanished.

_**Two years after….**_

_**(Mikan had just finished her training in the field with her father and Youichi, her guard. At this point she practiced fighting with hand and sword. And her alice? She discovered that she can also read minds, but sadly, it does not take effect on Demons minds….how depressing for her…the latter helped her to master her alices.) Mikan has the fire, stealing and insertion alice. She kept her telepathy, teleportation and nullification alice only to herself, but no, of course the demon would know. There's no way she can keep a single secret from him…)**_

_Damn that Demon!..._

Yunoki stretched up and yawned.

_Heaven Gods! A demon could yawn…._

"Oh! I think I heard a curse just now my lady…" Yunoki said in a pretense wonder, pissing her off.

She glared at him and he sent him an annoying laugh. Oh, Lords of Darkness! He knew how close she was to burning him alive but he loves to piss her more. He grinned in return which evoked her to burn him.

Nah! He's invulnerable. She forgot.

Suddenly, her mood changed…

She snapped back. "Nee, Yunoki, ahm…I was just wondering …you know-It's not that I care, but how long where you living in both worlds? I just noticed... you seem not to age…."

Yunoki rose, so lithe and graceful. He flew near her with serious eyes and it took her a moment to realize that he was no longer distant, but instead he was there facing her eye to eye.

Mikan swallowed.

How gleaming was his jade orbs? It tantalizes her.

And Gods! She's lost in his eyes. What a great tempter of soul...tsk…tsk…tsk….poor lady…

He grinned again, wider than before. Yunoki pinch her soft cheeks and aspirated ringing, pillock laughs which fusilladed her.

Mikan was dumbfounded as he let go of her poor cheeks.

"You really think I'm quite handsome huh? My lady?"

Mikan huffed. "Oh! You crazy demon, don't flatter yourself."

"I'm a pure demon. I don't age when I reach the age of eighteen. I will grow older only when-"

He stopped and Mikan take the air.

"When-?" she asked, obviously curious. Her eyebrows raised waiting for his answer.

"It's only when I got to have the soul of the person I love."

-silence-

Yunoki rested his lean body on the tree trunk near him and breathed in the sweet air. He loved the way it smells compared to the bitter atmosphere of his world. It's so refreshing to feel it gushing through his nostrils down to his lungs.

Mikan wished he's just kidding, because, she knows….her heart doesn't beat for him.

_How hateful you are ..Mikan…._She abhorred herself. Nobody can say how sorry she was.

A second later, she heard a chuckle. And now, with his arms crossed together, Yunoki let out a furious laugh.

"It was only a joke, my lady! Please don't take it seriously." He jested.

…_I'll be taking it as a joke for you, Mikan….I know there's no way you'll love me…_

"It's been two years…"

Mikan came back to her senses as he started again.

"Yeah right…" she agreed, scrutinizing his sweet face. He doesn't really look like a Demon but more of a normal person. She feels comfortable with him, but she only likes him because he resembles her brother. He's kind of humorous too.

Then, she laughed, disturbing him from his unknown trance. He looked at her wide-eyed but sweetly.

"You look better when you laugh, my lady." he commented. "This is the first time I've seen you laughed and smiled."

"Oh!" she too, was surprised. "I just don't find it in my heart to laugh. It's making me feel sick...I-I feel so heavy."

"Then, what is it, that made you laugh, lady?"

Mikan looked at him and sighed. "Suddenly, I just remember the time how goose bumps find its way all over me, before I had my oath with you." She laughed again and so, did he.

_-Flashback-_

_**Somewhere deep within the very core of Sakura's woods…..**_

_What is this feeling? Am I really doing this? No. God YES! I should. Remember Mikan! You're doing this for everyone, for your family, for this kingdom._

_Reo-nii…..Please don't hate me for this…_

"ABOMINATION….." A voice whispered on her ear, blaspheming.

Her body tightened and shivered. The cold wind struck her pale face and she could feel her skin stiffened. Was she getting scared?

_Reo-nii you didn't say that. Did you? Don't kill me yet…please….._

"ABOMINATION…." She covered her ears as though it will help her not to hear anything anymore.

"YOU ARE VERY DESPICABLE MY DEAR MIKAN…."

_Nii-sama….!No!_

_ABOMINATION. ABOMINATION. ABOMINATION._

The word continues ringing on her head until it deafened her.

She frowned. There was something amiss, she thought. She opened her eyes and another loud but elegant voice sprang up to her face and it irked her, really.

"ABOMINATION!"

Her lips twitched in annoyance as Yunoki burst out laughing after he uttered another word, perfectly frightening her with his wide eyes and his claws opened as if like attempting to scratch her. He's almost rolling on the soft ground and his stomach raving aches from the gag he did.

She folded her arms across her chest then pouted, tapping one foot.

"YOU ARE NOT FUNNY AT ALL! YOU JERK!" Mikan cried out onto him. She was completely vexed at the joke.

Yunoki fought a laugh and struggled to speak. "If you would just see your face, lady!"-_(laughs)_- "You would-_(laughs_)- burst out-_(laughs_)- laughing!You're face was hilarious! Hahaha!" Yunoki laughed again. He's now completely on the ground, holding his belly and swabbing his fist on the grass like a madman.

_This demon! How dare he insult me…_Mikan pouted and looked at him coyly.

"I'm leaving!" She shouted and backlashed, but Yunoki immediately flew after her and stopped her, arms stretched side wards.

"I'm just kidding my lady, you know…I won't do that again…promise.."

She arched a brow. Piercing gaze was almost craving to kill him.

Yunoki moved his hands forward with his palms up, showing a no-tricks gesture.

_Even a crazy monkey will do that._She thought.

Mikan just snorted and stood in front of him waiting for him to budge. "Okay, okay, Fine!" She succumbed reluctantly and started heading back to where they had been. She looked back at him annoyed. "What are you waiting for you crazy demon? I'm ready for my wish!"

Yunoki grinned and he easily coped up to her with his long strides. Though, he could teleport himself, he decided to walk alongside her and it made his heart flutter.

The atmosphere darkened and the cold wind surrounded the two. Mikan firmly shut her eyes as she stood along the darkness.

Illuminating light besieged them.

"I, Mikan Sakura, is summoning Yunoki Sano, a demon from darkness! Open your power and grant my wishes. I, as the princess of Sakura Kingdom command you; bring back the serenity of my realm and resurrect the innocent lives of people who suffered. Most of all, protect my kingdom." She stopped and continued. "I unfeignedly offer my soul. It's my oath. ...Now!"

"Lord of Darkness!" he started. "I, Yunoki Sano from the Realm of Demons is here calling your greatness! Lend me your power and fulfill the Princess's wishes!"

Yunoki conjured up the darkness with his right hand lay flatly on the ground releasing a vast source of light. The mark on his forehead glowed in a red light. They both endure the over pouring power ringed them, then the same mark on Yunoki's forehead appeared on the Princess's leg, halfway above her knee.

"Time can only tell when your soul will be mine and you'll live with the Demons, my lady…" He finished.

Mikan opened her eyes. Her body loosened its grip and slowly fell on the ground.

_Nii-sama…Oto-sama….Okaa-sama….._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**The kingdom turned back to normal, the lives uprose and the people believe it was her, the Princess, turn it all back, but her existence remained secret to people….they believe she's dead. The King planned it for her safety.**_

Mikan pulled out a solemn sigh. Her fist curled.

"How come my brother won't show up? He's damn idiot!"

Yunoki followed her gaze, he thought he glimpse the sadness deeply devouring her and can't think of anything to say, but he knew, he had to say something at least.

"It's either he didn't die from the war or his soul opted not to be resurrected." He answered truthfully and drew her close to his arms.

Tears flow freely from Mikan's eyes and sobbed clasping the fabric of his cloak. "Couldn't he find it in his heart that I did this for him? Damn him!"

"Ssh…"He soothed as he tightend his embrace around her small form.

Natsume folded his fists as he looked above the sky.

"Who? Who was that person? Tch!" He asked irritably as he burned the tree beside him. Suddenly, he felt his body went stiff and he can't move.

"Damn it!" he muttered a curse.

"You still remember it? Don't you, Natsume?"

Natsume cast a glare and made a sidelong glance at the guy who just spoke.

"I wonder who made an oath-(pause) before another oath…." Tsubasa said, grinning at Natsume. There's something in his mind which provoked him. And those words he left hanging were full of meaning. This guy sure is quite witty for a right hand of the King and liaison between Kingdoms.

"Release me or I'll burn you!" He warned.

Tsubasa was manipulating his shadow. "You're so easy to catch Prince Natsume." He grinned and made Him dance like an idiot which only earned him a deadly look and then he felt his hair started burning.

"Ow!Ow!ow! tsk!...I'm just kidding you know….Easy-Natsume-easy..." He beat off the fire on his hair and swayed his hand to calm him down.

"What are you doing here, you shadow bastard?" Natsume asked veeringly.

"Your father has sent me. You have to go back."

A loud bang was heard inside the palace. The servants all squinched at once but they didn't wonder who it was who caused the noise.

They bowed to greet as if like nothing's happened.

"Welcome back Prince Natsume, the King is waiting for you."

Tsubasa walked after him. "Yo! konnichiwa!" he greeted them with a salute and winked. His up-beat and charming character always save their ass. They didn't know what to do if he leaves the palace with the wild King and Prince.

None of them, tried to neither glance on the Prince's fiery crimson eyes nor come in his way. Well, if you want to be burned alive then just try and you'll be surely whining in the burning hell.

Though his quite scary and a frown is almost fixed on his face, the females didn't fail to notice how enamoring and handsome he was. His features were fuckin' perfect for a prince. He stood like a knight in shining armor that'll save a beautiful princess, but oh! Like hell it will happen.

Not long after a loud bang, another bam of a door echoed trailing the other one. (Looks like the prince is really angry.) How thankful they are that the doors were all made up of sturdy pure metals which endure the power and every kick of the untamed prince. -_Poor doors….._

"What do you want?" Natsume bawled out as he struck the door open.

Persona remained still to his seat. "Tomorrow."

"I know. You don't have to remind me of that stupid thing." He retorted coldly then turned his back on him ready to leave.

"Don't be too rude on your father Natsume." Persona pursuit but it didn't stop him.

"Take that stupid guy away from me or I won't think twice to burn his ass off."

Tsubasa flinched. He's sweating coldly. He didn't know who to follow. If he'll choose to obey the King, Natsume will surely burn him, but if he won't the King will kill him. –_ho-ho-ho-_

Natsume walked past him and gave him a-just-try-and you'll see- look. Then, the door slammed behind him.

Tsubasa gulped thickly and looked back again at the King who also gave him the same look.

-_Poor Tsubasa-_

**-end of chapter 4-**

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
